Walt Disney Animation Studios
List of Walt Disney Pictures filmsList of Disney Villains' Defeats/Gallery Walt Disney Animation Studios, headquartered at the Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California, is an American animation studio that creates animated feature films, short films, and television specials for The Walt Disney Company. Founded on October 16, 1923, it is a division of The Walt Disney Studios. The studio has produced feature films, from Pepino the Boy in 1928. Originally founded as Disney Brothers Cartoon Studio in 1923 and incorporated as Walt Disney Productions in 1928, the studio was exclusively dedicated to producing short films until it expanded into feature production in 1928. During a corporate restructuring in 1975, Walt Disney Productions was renamed The Walt Disney Company and the animation division, renamed Walt Disney Feature Animation, In 1983, Walt Disney Productions named its live-action film studio Walt Disney Pictures. became a subsidiary of its film division, The Walt Disney Studios. In 2006, Walt Disney Feature Animation took on its current name, Walt Disney Animation Studios after Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios was acquired by Disney in the same year. For much of its existence, the studio was recognized as the premier American animation studio; it developed many of the techniques, concepts, and principles that became standard practices of traditional animation. The studio also pioneered the art of storyboarding, which is now a standard technique used in both animated and live-action filmmaking. The studio's catalog of animated features is among Disney's most notable assets, with the stars of its animated shorts – Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto – becoming recognizable figures in popular culture and mascots for The Walt Disney Company as a whole. Walt Disney Animation Studios, today managed by Edwin Catmull and John Lasseter (who also manage Pixar And Troublemaker), continues to produce feature films using both hand-drawn animation and computer-generated imagery (CGI). Its features, Zootopia and Moana, >are currently in production; the former is scheduled for release on March 4, 2016, and the latter is scheduled for release on November 23, 2016. = The Backyardigans = Walt Disney Productions 1928-1983 1928-1932 * Pepino the Boy (1928) * Coquette (1929) * The Big House (1930) * Inspiration (1931) 1932-1937 * Horse Feathers (1932) * The Bitter Tea of General Yen (1933) * It Happened One Night (1934) * The New Frontier (1935) * Pigskin Parade (1936) * My Man Godfrey (1937) * The Awful Truth (1937) 1937-1943 * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1938) * Garden on the Moon (1938) * The Wizard of Oz (1939) * Pinocchio (1940) * The Philadelphia Story (1940) * Fantasia (1941) * How Green Was My Valley (1941) * Dumbo (1942) * Mr bug goes to town (1942) * Casablanca (1942) * Bambi (1943) 1943-1948 * Saludos Amigos (1943) * Heaven Can Walt (1943) * Zoo Animal (1944) * Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) * The Three Caballeros (1945) * Christmas in Connecticut (1946) * The Yearling (1946) * Make Mine Music (1946) * Good News (1947) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) * The Big Clock (1948) * Melody Time (1948) * Winnie The Pooh The Movie (1949) * The Third Man (1949) 1949-1953 1949-1953 * The Singing Princess (1949) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1950) * Cinderella (1950) * The Jackpot (1951) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * An American in Paris (1952) * Singin' In The Rain (1953) * Peter Pan (1953) 1953-1956 * Violated (1954) * Young of Heart (1955) * Animal Farm (1955) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Dream and Love (1956) 1956-1960 * The Bird And The Bee (1956) * Funny Face (1957) * The Agent 007 (1958) * Indiscreet (1958) * The Snow Queen (1958) * Gigi (1959) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Darby O'Gill and the Little People (1959) * 007 Age Of The Villains (1960) * The Boys and the Pirates (1960) 1961-1975 * A Series of Unfortunate Events (1961) * Ernst Stavro Blofeld (1961) * One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) * The Facts of Life (1961) * Wolfie And Sally 007 (1962) * The Parent Trap (1962) * The Horizontal Lieutenant (1962) * One Hundred and Two Dalmatians (1962) * The Music Man (1962) * Dr. No (1963) * Gay Pur-ee (1963) * The Wheeler Dealer (1963) * From Russia With Love (1964) * The Sword in the Stone (1964) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) * What's New Pussycat (1964) * Emil and the Detectives (1965) * Goldfinger (1965) * Do Not Disturb (1965) * The Merlin in the Ryan (1965) * I'll Take Sweden (1966) * Thunderball (1966) * Way...Way Out (1966) * Froot Loops: Stolen Colors (1966) * A Angel Hat And A Devil Hat (1966) * Pinocchio in Outer Space (1966) * The Glass Bottom Boat (1967) * The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin (1967) * Minnie-Rella (1967) * The Reluctant Astronaut (1967) * You Only Live Twice (1968) * The Jungle Book (1968) * Casino Royale (1968) * The Wacky World of Mother Goose (1968) * The Happiest Millionaire (1968) * The Love Bug (1969) * Psych-Out (1969) * Boy, Did I Get The Wrong Number? (1969) * A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) * Moon Zero Two (1969) * On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1970) * Froot Loops: Fruit Monster (1970) * Where the Boys Are? (1970) * On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (1970) * Street Scenes (1970) * The Aristocats (1971) * The Boy Friend (1971) * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1972) * Diamonds Are Forever (1972) * Pepino's Christmas Carol (1972) * Fritz the Cat (1972) * Napoleon and Samantha (1973) * Villain Harry (1973) * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Heavy Traffic (1973) * Mean Streets (1973) * Live and Let Die (1974) * Hova's Web (1974) * Robin Hood (1974) * Journey Back To Oz (1974) * The Bears and I (1974) 1975-1979 * The Lords of Flatbush (1975) * Rabbit Season & Duck Season (1975) * Adventures of the Wilderness Family (1975) * The Man With The Golden Gun (1976) * The Chinatown (1976) * Froot Loops: Wonderland (1976) * The Missouri Breaks (1976) * Ultron Lady (1977) * Aces High (1977) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Freaky Friday (1977) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Many Adventures of Christmas Carol (1977) * The Spy Who Loved Me (1978) * Viva Knievel! (1978) * Pig The Movie (1978) * Candleshoe (1978) * South Park (1979) * The Bad News Bears Go to Japan (1979) * Laserblast (1979) * Americathon (1979) * The Lord of the Rings (1979) * Watership Down (1979) 1979-1983 * Thomas & Mater (1979) * Moonraker (1980) * For Pete's Sake (1980) * The Great Santini (1980) * Froot Loops: Black Beak (1980) * How to Beat the High Cost of Living (1981) * Buster & Chauncey (1981) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Barney The Movie (1981) * Under the Rainbow (1982) * For Your Eyes Only (1982) * Charlotte's Web (1982) * The Duck and the Winter (1982) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (1983) * My Favorite Year (1983) Walt Disney Pictures 1983-Present. 1983-1984 * D.C. Cab (1984) * Octopussy (1984) * Lion & Dragon (1983) * Never Say Never Again (1984) 1984-1990 * Thomas & Mater 2 (1984) * Blame It On Rio (1985) * Johnny Dangerously (1985) * South Park 2: Revenge Of Dr. Claw (1985) * After Hours (1985) * Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure (1985) * A View To A Kill (1986) * The Black Cauldron (1986) * The Parent Trap 2 (1986) * The Big Easy (1986) * The Great Mouse Detective (1987) * An American Tail (1987) * The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) * Brave Little Toaster (1988) * Land Before Time (1989) * Raising Arizona (1989) * Oliver and Company (1989) * All Dogs go to Heaven (1990) * Beetlejuice (1990) * The Little Mermaid (1990) 1990-2000 * Rock-A-Doodle (1991) * The Rescuers Down Under (1991) * Tom And Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Beauty and the Beast (1992) * South Park 3: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1992) * Thumbelina (1992) * Aladdin (1993) * Prince of Egypt (1993) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1994) * A Troll in Central Park (1994) * The Lion King (1994) * Jetsons: The Movie (1995) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) * Pocahontas (1995) * Iron Giant (1996) * Balto (1996) * James And The Giant Peach (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * King And I (1997) * Hercules (1997) * Anastasia (1998) * Mulan (1998) * The Rugrats Movie (1999) * Tarzan (1999) * Hey Arnold: The Movie (2000) * Fantasia 2000 (2000) 2000-2006 * Dinosaur (2000) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2001) * The Emperor's New Groove (2001) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Teletubbies in Jungle (2002) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2003) * Treasure Planet (2003) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Brother Bear (2004) * Home on the Range (2004) * SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Teletubbies in Wild (2005) * Chicken Little (2006) * Open Season (2006) 2007-Present. * Barnyard (2007) * Meet the Robinsons (2007) * Surf's Up (2008) * Open Season 2 (2008) * Teletubbies in Savannah (2008) * Bolt (2009) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * The Princess and the Frog (2010) * Despicable Me (2010) * Open Season 3 (2011) * Tangled (2011) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Arthur Christmas (2012) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Hotel Transylvania (2013) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Frozen (2013) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2014) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Minions (2015) * Zootopia (2016) * Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) * Moana (2016) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * Wolfie And Sally 007 (2019) * Frozen 2 (2019) Associated Productions * Song of the South (1946) * So Dear To My Heart (1949) * The Pink Panther (1964) * A Shot In The Dark (1965) * Mary Poppins (1965) * The Misadventures Of Merlin Jones (1966) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1972) * The Return of the Pink Panther (1976) * The Pink Panther Strikes Again (1977) * Pete's Dragon (1978) * Revenge of the Pink Panther (1978) * Alex Lion 1980 * Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie 1982 * Trail of the Pink Panther (1982) * Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales 1983 * Curse of the Pink Panther (1983) * Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island 1984 * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * The Wild (2006) * Enchanted (2007) * The Wild: Escape 2 Africa (2011) * The Wild 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2017) Video games *''Dragon's Lair'' (1983) *''Space Ace'' (1984) *''Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp'' (1991) Short Films *Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966) *Mickey Mouse and the Barney's Christmas Carol (1967) *Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1969) *Mickey Mouse and the Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol (1970) *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974) *Mickey Mouse and the Pooh's Christmas Carol (1975) *The Small One (1979) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1980) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) Category:Animation studios